Pride
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [BTS YoonMin] [NC-17] Park Jimin selalu sabar, namun tidak jika berhadapan dengan Jeon Jungkook yang selalu mengejeknya dengan statusnya yang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan percintaan dan atasannya Min Yoongi yang selalu mengatainya sebagai bayi karena tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam sex. Oh, Jimin akan tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan kedua hal itu!


Park Jimin bukanlah seorang yang terlalu memikirkan apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya, bukan pula seseorang yang menyimpan dendam lebih dari tiga hari. Ia lebih kepada tipe yang akan terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh pada sekitarnya -jika menyangkut hal buruk seperti gosip dan rumor tidak jelas yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang yang merasa iri padanya.

Dulu sekali, ketika ia masih lebih muda mungkin akan memikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya dan akan membuatnya depresi -mungkin. Namun tidak dengannya yang sekarang. Menjadi seorang produser yang memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan untuk diurus menjadikannya tidak lagi punya waktu luang untuk memikirkan ucapan-ucapan tidak berakar dari orang sekitarnya.

Perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya pun bukanlah sebuah perusahaan kemarin sore, namanya bahkan masuk dalam jajaran perusahaan _Event Organizer_ paling banyak dimintai kerjasama dengan berbagai macam klien. Maksudnya, tentu saja demikian mengingat perusahaannya ini tidak hanya menangani acara-acara seperti pernikahan, pesta dan semacamnya, namun juga merambah dunia musik dan acara televisi.

Jimin sendiri adalah seorang Produser di AgustD corp., perusahaan juga telah membesarkan namanya dikalangan produser di Korea -terutama acara musik. Hidupnya tak bisa lebih baik lagi.

"Jimini-hyung!"

Kecuali terkait dengan kelinci bongsor yang sedang melompat-lompat kecil mendekatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa Jungkook?"

"Hehe, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika seluruh persiapan untuk konser akhir tahun di BTS TV telah mencapai 90% dan ini adalah laporan dari semua divisi yang telah aku kumpulkan. Tolong di evaluasi sebelum acara minggu depan." pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum lebar, memberikan beberapa berkas yang telah tersusun dengan rapi padanya.

"Terima kasih." balasnya, mengambil semua yang diberikan pemuda itu dan bergegas untuk kembali ke ruangannya yang terletak di lantai 3.

Keinginannya untuk segera duduk di meja kerjanya dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya yang menumpuk -karena ini akhir tahun dan perusahaannya banyak mengambil pekerjaan yan ditawarkan oleh klien- sepertinya harus ditunda. Karena Jeon Jungkook, sang _General Affair_ yang membantunya untuk pekerjaannya kali ini membuntutinya.

Jimin mengerti betul apa yang akan dikatakan yang lebih muda itu selanjutnya, karena hanya itu yang akan dibahas Jungkook setelah membicarakan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung, kau masih betah sendiri?" ujar Jungkook seperti biasa tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Jungkook-ah, bukankah kau masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak," ia menggeleng, "Aku sudah menyelesaian semuanya. hehe"

"Kalau begitu biarkan hyungmu ini menyelesaikan pekerjaan, eoh?"

Mata bulat Jungkook menatap kearahnya, lalu sebuah seringai nakal muncul di bibirnya membuat dua gigi depannya yang besar itu nampak. Sangat menggemaskan membuat Jimin ingin mencium Jungkook jika bukan karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin membahas kehidupan percintaanmu yang memiliki presentasi 0% cukup terbalik dengan presentasi keberhasilan pekerjaanmu, bukan?"

"Kau ingin aku melemparkan kursi ini padamu, eoh?" tanya Jimin, tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung berbentu bulan sabit.

"Maka cepatlah cari kekasih, hyungku sayang... Kasian usia sudah mendekati 30 namun masih saja jomblo."

"YAH!"

Jimin hanya bisa menghena nafas panjang melihat adiknya itu berlari sambil tertawa keluar dari ruangannya. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan terduduk di kursinya yang berwarna putih itu.

Bukan salah Jungkook sepenuhnya jika ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menggoda Jimin, namun ini semua dikarenakan memang dirinya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan siapapun sejak masih di sekolah menengah dulu. Ketika ia berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya yang bernama Taemin, dimana hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar hingga mereka ingin menuju tingkat yang lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan dan berciuman. Sangat disayangkan hubungan mereka harus berakhir ketika mereka ingin melakukan sex pertama mereka dikarenakan alasan yang sangat konyol.

Mereka berdua sama-sama _bottom_.

Jungkook yang mengetahui alasannya itu lantas tertawa hingga asma yang dideritanya kambuh dan ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari. Hal itu pun hingga detik ini yang menjadi alasan Jungkook menggodanya -yang memiliki trauma akan menjalin hubungan karena alasan konyol itu.

Bukan berarti Jimin tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, namun sekarang ia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuknya ingin memiliki pasangan. Orang tuanya pun tidak memaksanya untuk segera memiliki pasangan hidup, ia pun cukup menikmati kesendiriannya dan tidak ingin mengacaukannya dengan memiliki kekasih. Karena yang ia ketahui, hidupmu akan berubah begitu kau memiliki kekasih -kau harus menyesuaikan gaya hidupmu pula.

Tidak, terima kasih.

 _"Park Jimin-ssi, tolong ke ruangan saya sekarang._ "

Suara atasannya membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya harus dengan tergesa melangkah untuk segera menuju ruangan atasannya di lantai teratas gedung perusahaan mereka itu. Atasannya tidak suka jika ia terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu.

Pintu besar didepannya hanya perlu di dorong dan akan menunjukkan wajah dingin sang atasan, Min Yoongi. Pria berusia 35 tahun yang membuat perusahaan ini menjadi besar seperti ini di usianya yang terbilang masih muda untuk ukuran seorang CEO.

"Anda memanggil saya, _sajangnim_?" tanya Jimin, berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu.

Sudut bibir Min Yoongi sedikit tertarik keatas ketika ia memperhatikan Jimin dari bawah ke atas, "Aku sudah katakan, panggil aku hyung. Panggilan sajangnim itu membuatku merasa sudah berumur 50 tahun." dengusnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, hyung. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mengambil jatah liburmu setelah pekerjaanmu dengan BTS TV selesai."

Dahi Jimin mengkerut, "Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk libur, hyung."

"Jimin-ah," Suara berat itu terdengar sangat menintimidasi saat ini, "Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau libur?"

Sejujurnya, Jimin pun tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 tahun lalu?

"Tepat. Jadi aku mohon, ambil jatah liburanmu." Jimin pada akhirnya harus menerima tawaran atasannya itu walau dengan berat hati, "Oh, dan cobalah untuk berkencan dengan seseorang saat liburan. Aku ingin menangis mengetahui kau masih 'suci' diusiamu itu."

"HYUNG!"

Oh Tuhan, Jimin lupa jika atasannya ini adalah sahabat Kim Taehyung, kekasih adiknya Jungkook. Yah, semenyebalkan itu, Jungkook tetaplah adik kandungnya walau mereka harus berpisah ketika orang tua mereka berpisah -bahkan mereka terpaksa menyandang nama keluarga yang berbeda pula karena Jimin mengambil nama Ibunya. Adiknya itu pasti menceritakan semua pada Taehyung dan dengan demikian Min Yoongi pun akan mengetahuinya. Awas saja Jungkook.

Jika sampai atasannya yang dingin sedingin kulkas ini sampai menyinggung perasaannya seperti ini, bahkan Jimin yang sabar sekalipun tak bisa menerimanya. Jimin bersumpah ia akan membuktikan bahwa bahkan ia pun bisa mendapatkan kekasih dan melakukan sex pertamanya! Ini masalah harga diri!

Atau setidaknya seperti itulah niatnya.

Mengatakan lebih mudah daripada benar-benar melakukannya. Sudah tahun baru dan Jimin masih sama seperti semula, _single and a virgin_. Jungkook bahkan merubah nama Jimin menjadi _'Virgin Mary'_ di ponselnya. Bocah setan!

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, duduk di meja bar di daerah Gangnam ditemani segelas martini ditangannya -dibuat dengan vodka daripada gin seperti yang seharusnya- dan menatap malas pada sekelilingnya. Niat hati ingin melepaskan rasa bosan yang dideranya setelah masa liburannya dimulai, malah ia merasa semakin bosan. Kerlingan dan sentuhan nakal dari beberapa pria yang diberikan padanya bukan membuatnya bergairah malah membuatnya semakin ingin pulang dan bercinta dengan kasur empuknya di rumah.

 _"Jika kau ingin menemukan pasangan untuk satu malam, mengapa kau tidak mencoba aplikasi dating online saja?"_

Suara adiknya tiba-tiba saja terdengar dikepalanya. Tidak, tidak, Jimin bukanlah seorang yang sangat _desperate_ untuk mendapatkan temen kencan hingga harus mencarinya di aplikasi _chat_ seperti itu! Jimin adalah pria terhormat yang bisa mendapatkan teman kencan tanpa harus bergantung pada aplikasi bodoh seperti itu. Paling tidak itu harga dirinya yang tinggi yang berkata demikian.

Berkencan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal tidak buruh juga menurut Jimin - _well_ itu jka ia mengabaikan harga dirinya yang terus memakinya karena berpikir untuk melakukan apa yang adiknya sarankan. _Toh_ , jika tidak saling mengenal tidak akan ada yang namanya hubungan menjadi kaku satu sama lain ketika sudah melakukan sex, mungkin pula tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi satu sama lain.

Kabar baiknya, dengan begitu ia juga tidak akan diejek lagi oleh atasannya yang baik tapi menjadi menyebalkan itu.

Ia membuka pesan panjang dari Jungkook di ponselnya, pesan yang dilengkapi dengan ejekannya yang biasa, juga beberapa list aplikasi _chat_ untuk gay yang bisa diunduhnya lewat ponsel.

Terkutuklah kau Jeon Jungkook.

Dan juga kau Park Jimin karena kau benar-benar akan melakukan hal rendah itu.

 _Pride'd_

Jimin bukannya tidak pernah mendengar adanya aplikasi yang memungkinkannya berbincang secara online dan jika ingin bertemu untuk sekedar melakukan sex secara kasual dengan orang lain, tapi ia belum pernah mendengar yang satu ini. Paling sering ia mendengar adalah aplikasi bernama Jack'd yang menjadi aplikasi paling populer digunakan oleh sejenisnya di seluruh dunia.

Mungkin saja ini aplikasi baru yang belum banyak orang yang mengetahuinya?

Pilihan aman untuk Jimin yang baru mulai menggunakan hal semacam ini, bukan?

Dengan pikirannya yang sedikit kalut karena martini yang diminumnya, ia mencari aplikasi tersebut di _appstore_ dan menekan aplikasi itu dengan jari yang bergetar -sebagian karena terlalu bersemangat.

Ia pun mengisi semua yang diminta oleh aplikasi tersebut, termasuk identitas serta profile dirinya, juga mencari teman kencan yang seperti apa.

 _Chiminie  
Bottom  
Looking for some hot daddy to play with_ ;)

Ya Tuhan! Jimin tidak percaya ia baru saja memasukkan datanya seperti seorang jalang yang haus akan belaian. Tunggu, jangan salah paham, memang Jimin memiliki _kink_ tersendiri dikarenakan ia pun merindukan sosok ayahnya yang bercerai dengan ibunya sejak ia masih kecil.

Jimin tertawa dengan perbuatan bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia mematikan ponselnya, menegak habis martini di gelasnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Bayangan kasur empuknya menjadi semakin menarik untuknya.

 _tring!_

Jimin mengernyit bingung, siapa yang menghubunginya tengah malam begini? Diliriknya jam di _dashboard_ mobilnya, 00.04 AM.

Ia urung menghidupkan mobilnya dan memilih membuka kembali ponselnya, menemukan notifikasi dari aplikasi kencan online yang baru di buatnya.

 _SugaDaddy sent you a chat_ : _Hey, my future Sugababy. ;)_

 _Fuck._

Jimin memaki dirinya sendiri setelah membaca pesan singkat dari akun bernama SugaDaddy itu. Rasa ingin tahunya membuat Jimin membuka profile akun itu dan hanya mendapati siluet seorang pria yang tidak terlalu jelas. Ingin berkata kasar namun akunnya sendiri memakai fotonya yang sedang memakai masker, jadi Jimin tidak berhak berkata kasar pada SugaDaddy itu.

Otaknya mengatakan untuk tidak menghiraukan pesan itu namun rasa penasarannya terlalu besar sehingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membuat janji bertemu satu jam lagi di Hotel DT, tak jauh dari bar tempatnya minum tadi.

Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak sejak ia memasuki kamar hotel ini. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya namun tidak bisa, ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar hotel ini -menunggu teman _chatting_ nya datang.

 _Aku sudah di hotel._

Jantung Jimin terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat saat itu melihat pesan di kotak _chat_ pada aplikasi yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.Ia sudah memberitahukan kamar hotel yang di pesannya pada SugaDaddy yang berarti pria asing itu kini tengah berdiri di balik pintu yang ada di depannya.

Tangannya begitu bergetar ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu. Kamar besar yang dipesannya ini terkesan terlalu berlebihan untuk tempat bercinta dengan pria asing namun Jimin tidak bisa berpikir lagi ketika ia menapakkan kakinya pada lobi hotel dan langsung memesan _suite room_ di hote berbintang yang tidak bisa dibilang murah ini.

Uang bukan masalah untuk Jimin, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria asing yang akan tidur dengannya itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Apakah ia akan mengejek Jimin yang terlalu menantikan bercinta dengannya?

 _Cklek_

Perlahan ia membuka daun pintu itu, menantikan seperti apakah gerangan pria yang akan menjadi pria pertamanya itu. Ia bisa melihat rambut hitam dan kulit yang terlalu putih untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa, tubuh pria itu mungkin hanya 1-2 cm lebih tinggi darinya, dan mengapa begitu familiar?

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika wajah Min Yoongi, atasannya di kantor, terlihat dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan _lipgloss_ itu, Chiminie."

Jimin tergesa ingin menutup kembali pintu itu namun tangan Min Yoongi telah mendorong pintu itu hingga terdapat celah untuknya masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan kakinya. Pintu otomatis itu terkunci dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau memilih cara ini." ujar Yoongi, melihat kamar yang cukup mewah itu. "Dan dengan kamar yang cukup indah ini, aku tersanjung."

"A-aku...pulang."

"Mau kemana?" tangan yang ternyata cukup kekar milik Min Yoongi melingkar di perutnya, menahannya ketika ia mencoba untuk berlari ke arah pintu kembali. "Bukankah kau ingin mencoba melakukan sex dengan _Daddy?_ "

"Tidak! Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi." Jimin setengah berteriak dan mencoba melepakan tangan Min Yoongi yang kini merengkuhnya erat.

"Tapi _daddy_ ingin bermain denganmu, _baby._ "

Cukup cepat hingga Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa pria berkulit pucat itu telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke arah ranjang lalu melemparkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ia melihat Jimin dengan mata dinginnya yang berkilat sambil membuka jas dan dasi yang dipakainya.

"Kau terlihat menggiurkan jika seperti ini," Bisik Min Yoongi yang kini tengah menindih tubuhnya, "Bukan berarti kau tidak menggiurkan setiap harinya." tambahnya sambil memberikan jilatan panjang pada lehernya, membuat Jimin gemetar.

Jimin ingin memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari cumbuan demi cumbuan yang diberikan Min Yoongi padanya. Seharusnya Jimin bisa memikirkan cara agar semua ini tidak terjadi, atau mungkin berpikir untuk menanyakan apakah Min Yoongi benar-benar gay atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya dengan lelucon tidak lucu ini? Mungkin juga bertanya bagaimana Min Yoongi tidak terkejut melihat dirinya yang muncul sebagai partnernya dalam aplikasi kencan online itu?

Semua itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya karena sekarang yang ada di otaknya adalah betapa nikmat bibir Min Yoongi, betapa pandai pria itu memainkan lidahnya dan betapa berdosanya jari-jari lentiknya ketika memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada titik terdalamnya.

"AH! Yoongi-hyung... aku-aku..!" Jimin tak lagi bisa mengingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya ketika dirasakannya hentakan pinggul Min Yoongi memberikan tekanan yang menyakitkan namun juga nikmat pada titik sensitifnya.

Ia semakin melebarkan kakinya agar pria yang berada diatasnya itu semakin bisa memasukkan kejantanannya dengan mudah. Kepalanya ikut terhentak kebelakang mengikuti gerakan pinggul Yoongi, matanya hanya bisa melihat warna putih setiap kali titik nikmatnya ditekan dan diserang secara tidak teratur.

"Ah, hyung, disitu hyung! Ah, lebih keras, _daddy!_ "

Min Yoongi menyeringai mendengar ia terlepas memanggilnya _daddy_. " _Daddy will take care of you, baby_." bisiknya sebelum kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat keras, membuat Jimin mengeluarkan lengkingan suara yang sangat tinggi -memberikan gambaran dengan jelas betapa nikmat permainan mereka untuknya.

 _Daddy!_

Suara alarm di ponselnya membangunkan Jimin, ia ingin bangkit dari kasur ketika ia merasakan sakit yang sangat dari bagian belakangnya. Matanya sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena ia terlalu cepat bergerak -melupakan apa yang dilakukannya semalam suntuk hingga menjelang fajar bersama pria yang kini tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

Gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya sepertinya membangunkan pria yang memeluknya itu.

"Tidurlah lebih lama." ujar Yoongi dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku...harus mandi hyung."

"Kau masih dalam masa liburan, tidurlah lagi. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi hingga waktu _check out_."

Jimin harus memuji dirinya karena bisa bersikap biasa dan berbincang dengan orang yang baru saja mengambil 'pertama kali' miliknya seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Terlebih ketika mereka berbincang dengan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka dan secara berhadapan diatas kasur seperti ini.

Seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada menggoda ketika melihat pipi gembil Jimin merona karena pikirannya sendiri, "Kau memikirkan hal mesum."

"Tidak!"

"Oh aku tahu." posisi mereka kembali berubah dari yang tadinya berdampingan menjadi Min Yoongi berada di antara kedua kakinya, tangannya dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Jimin. "Kau ingin melakukan _morning sex_ bukan?"

Panas menjalari wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah itu, "Tidak! Kau yang, AH!"

Bantahan Jimin berubah menjadi desahan tak pantas ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Jimin yang masih sensitif. Pria bejat itu tak memberinya waktu dan terus bergerak hingga Jimin mau tidak mau hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menikmati buaian dunia dewasa yang diberikan atasannya itu di pagi pagi. Harus ia akui bahwa ini justru terasa lenih nikmat daripada yang semalam -mungkin karena kali ini ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan matahari pagi yang menyidari dari celah-celah gorden kamar hotel itu.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menambah pencapaianmu dengan cara ini."

"Cara apa? Pencapaian apa?"

Sebenarnya Jimin malas membalas kalimat yang dilontarkan pria yang kini justru menambah jam tinggal mereka di kamat hotel ini tanpa persetujuannya itu. Walaupun Jimin bersyukur karena ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi dan berakhir dimandikan oleh makhluk albino itu.

Memalukan!

Min Yoongi tersenyum teduh sembari melihat Jimin mengunyah sarapannya dengan malas - _breakfast in bed_ yang merupakan salah satu _gesture_ paling romantis yang bisa diberikan oleh pasanganmu.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Jimin-ah."

Jimin tersedak minuman yang sedang diteguknya. "A-apa?"

" Dengan begitu Jungkook takkan menggodamu lagi, bukan?" ujar Yoongi tak acuh.

"Aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku seperti itu!"

"Oh, ayolah. Lupakan harga dirimu yang tinggi itu dan turuti hatimu. Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Wajah Jimin kembali terasa panas. Tidak mungkin atasannya ini menyadari perasaannya bukan? Tidak mungkin atasannya mengetahui bahwa ia sering kali membuat kesalahan pada pekerjaannya agar dipanggil ke kantornya, berlari secepat mungkin agar dipuji olehnya ketika datang memenuhi panggilan ke ruangannya lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, dan merasa kesal setiap kali ia memergoki atasannya itu bermesraan dengan sekretarisnya yang centik yang bernama Kihyun itu.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, dan sengaja berlaku mesra dengan Kihyun ketika kau berada di sekitar kami."

 _Sial. apa ia mengatakan semua itu dengan lantang?_

"Yap, dengan jelas." jawab Yoongi lagi dan Jimin langsung memukul kepalanya serta mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

Kasur disebelahnya bergerak kebawah, menandakan bahwa Yoongi telah duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, _Chiminie?_ "

Tatapan mata yang intens dari Yoongi membuatnya tidak bisa berkata lain selain, " _Yes, Daddy."_

 _"Good boy._ " ia mendapatkan hadiah sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena terlalu lama dilumat semalam.

"Oh ya, aku harus berterima kasih pada Jungkook."

"Eh? Mengapa?"

"Ia meminta Taehyung untuk merancangkan trial aplikasi Pride'd untuk kugunakan padamu."

"A-apa?"

Senyuman cerah yang menampakkan gusi lucu pria berparas cantik namun ternyata iblis itu membuat Jimin ingin mengumpat dengan keras padanya. Atau mungkin pada orang lain yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Pride'd hanyalah sebuah aplikasi percobaan yang diciptakan Taehyung atas permintaanku. Dan karena itu hanya percobaan, tentu saja belum ada orang yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang-orang yang diundang untuk mencobanya -seperti kau dan aku contohnya."

"Ja-jadi..."

"Yah, aku tahu pasti siapa yang aku temui semalam, sayangku."

"Dan Jungkook?"

"Oh, dia yang menambahkan akunmu sebagai yang diminta mencobanya."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Pagi itu, suara Park Jimin mencapai rekor baru dalam berteriak. Dan rekor baru untuk Tuan Min Yoongi dalam tertawa melihat kekasih barunya itu memaki adiknya yang mungkin sedang tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membuat kakaknya tidak jomblo lagi dengan sumpah serapah.

Mulai saat itu, Jimin bersumpah tidak akan percaya yang namanya aplikasi kencan dan sebagainya. Selain karena ia beranggapan bahwa semua aplikasi itu tidak benar, ia juga sudah tidak perlu lagi menggunakan aplikasi bodoh seperti itu. _Toh,_ sekarang statusnya sudah resmi menjadi kekasih CEO .

Dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Yoongi, kini Jimin mulai menyalahkan harga dirinya yang dulu mencegahnya mengatakan perasaannya pada Min Yoongi. Apalagi setelah Yoongi mengaku bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jimin pada saat ia mewawancarai Jimin ketika ia melamar pekerjaan dahulu.

Jimin menyesal tidak mendengarkan hatinya kala itu, dan malah disesatkan oleh harga dirinya yang tinggi itu.

Huft!

.

.

END  
Seharusnya melanjutkan FF lain tapi kok tiba-tiba ingin berbuat mesum dengan YoonMin :( #hush


End file.
